


Demain nous échappe

by YodaBen2



Category: Demain nous appartient | Tomorrow is Ours (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Soap Opera, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Reprend la fin de l'épisode 440.Et si la dispute entre Julien et Bart avait dévoilé les machinations d'Hugo ?
Relationships: Hugo/Bart, Hugo/Julien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Demain nous échappe

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : La fin de l’épisode 440 étant atrocement frustrante, voilà une compensation (médiocre, certes). Diantre, fichtre, foutre, par la malpeste, je ne comprendrai décidément jamais rien à la logique des personnages de soap opera !

Titre : Demain nous échappe

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Demain nous Appartient

Genre : Mieux vaut pas se le demander… What if, crack et soap à fond les bananes !

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : Hugo/Julien, Hugo/Bart

Bart vit la silhouette longue et mince s’approcher. Il avait douté jusqu’au bout que le surveillant de prison réponde à son appel, mais finalement, le voilà qui arrivait.

Julien poussa un soupir exaspéré en le voyant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes ensemble avec Hugo, annonça Bart.

Julien était très près de lui. Menaçant. Bart se rendit compte que vu de près, Julien avait des muscles qu’on n’aurait jamais soupçonnés sous ses vêtements sombres.

Julien eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ben évidemment qu’on est ensemble. C’est moi son mec. Toi, t’es juste un alibi pour pas qu’il retourne en taule, fit-il en le toisant.

Bart regarda à gauche, à droite, semblant chercher à fixer son regard, n’importe où mais pas sur lui. Julien se sentait d’humeur cruelle.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que c’était une grande histoire d’amour, avec lui ? Il s’en fout, de toi ! À chaque fois que tu te casses, je le retrouve et on couche ensemble.

Bart tentait de contenir sa colère. Hugo avait vraiment fait ça ? Après ce qu’il lui disait, ce qu’ils faisaient ensemble ?

\- C’est moi qu’il aime, répliqua Bart d’un ton péremptoire.

\- Il t’a dit ça et tu le crois ? Fit Julien, que l’assurance de Bart agaçait de plus en plus.

\- Ouais.

Julien était irrité par ce gringalet semblant tout droit sorti d’un catalogue BCBG. Ce genre de petits richards élevés dans le coton ne devait pas être comme ça, à soutenir son regard sans ciller. Julien n’avait rien d’un milord. Et Bart allait en faire les frais.

\- Ben tu as tort. Parce qu’il se fout de ta gueule.

\- Ferme ta gueule, maugréa Bart en le repoussant.

Tiens donc, le petit bourge se rebiffait ! Julien se dit qu’il aurait finalement un moyen d’évacuer sa rage.

\- Eh… Hugo et moi, on va aller à San Diego. On va se barrer d’ici… On va refaire notre vie. Et toi ? Toi, tu vas rester tout seul. Ici. Comme un crevard.

Bart le repoussa une seconde fois. Julien en rirait presque.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu m’as fait venir ici pour qu’on se batte, c’est ça ?

\- Je t’ai fait venir pour que tu fermes ta gueule, fit Bart en le prenant au collet.

Pour Julien, c’était le signal des réjouissances.

\- Toi, t’es mort, chantonna Julien avec un sourire inquiétant.

Le premier coup partit. Bart alla valdinguer, sonné. Dès le premier coup ? Ben finalement, aucune surprise. Ces petits bourges n’avaient rien dans les bras et ne savaient pas encaisser.

Julien avait besoin d’un exutoire, il était tout trouvé. Il approcha et allongea plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre du jeune homme à terre. Celui-ci, recroquevillé, tentait de se protéger le visage.

Le combat avait été moins palpitant que prévu, en définitive. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Julien tourna les talons, s’apprêta à partir, lorsqu’il entendit Bart gémir :

\- Il… Il m’a parlé de San Diego...

Julien s’arrêta net.

\- San Diego ?…

Bart, malgré la douleur, saisit l’opportunité au vol.

\- Oui, Hugo m’en a parlé… À moi aussi. Il voulait qu’on parte là-bas.

Il fut étonné de voir Julien reculer d’un pas. Il marqua un temps d’arrêt avant de répondre.

\- … Nous devions partir là-bas pour nous y installer, souffla le surveillant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une impression de malaise grandissant entre eux. Julien semblait ne plus prêter attention à lui, perdu dans ses pensées ; Bart en profita pour se relever avec peine, s’épousseter. Devant lui, le jeune homme sombre arpentait la rue, réfléchissait. Bart n’osa bouger. Lorsque Julien reprit la parole, il le regardait d’un drôle d’air. Soupçonneux.

Mais pas envers lui.

\- Dis-donc… Je me demande si on est les deux seuls à qui il a servi la soupe.

Bart sentit en lui la terrifiante montée du doute, mêlée de stupéfaction devant ce revirement.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Julien eut un geste vague.

\- Je suppose qu’il t’a assuré que c’était toi qu’il aimait et que je comptais pour rien !

\- Eh bien… Oui, finit par admettre le jeune homme, craignant un nouvel assaut.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit d’autre ?

\- Rien de plus.

\- Il n’insistait pas lourdement sur le fait qu’il ne voulait pas retourner en taule ?

\- Si, mais… C’est normal !

\- Ouais, ouais… Maugréa Julien en tapant un galet du pied, par terre. Je crois qu’il nous a menés en bateau tous les deux !

Julien sentait une colère noire lui broyer le cœur. Une colère assortie du chagrin violent de la trahison.

\- Quelle foutue girouette… Je parie qu’il est allé voir ta mère et qu’il a refusé le fric.

\- Il m’en a parlé, oui.

\- Et à ton avis, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il t’a choisi ?

Bart était désorienté de voir que Julien, qui cinq minutes auparavant était encore en train de le battre comme plâtre, était maintenant en train de discuter avec lui, presque calmement.

\- Je suppose parce qu’il m’ai…

\- Parce que je ne lui suis plus utile, putain !! Cracha Julien. Il m’a fait miroiter l’Eldorado tant qu’il avait besoin d’un maton de son côté en taule, mais maintenant qu’il a le petit lord et son pognon, il me laisse tomber !

Julien arpentait la rue à grandes enjambées, il ne semblait même plus faire attention à Bart.

\- Je… Je l’aimais, putain ! Je l’aimais ! J’y ai cru, à ses salades ! Je… Et je n’ai même pas vu qu’il me mentait depuis le début. Et il t’a menti, à toi aussi !

\- Il a refusé l’argent !

\- Pour combien de temps ? Tu penses bien qu’avec le fric de ta famille, moi et mon pauvre salaire de gardien, on ne fait pas le poids… Il sait baiser utile, on peut lui reconnaître au moins ça.

Bart allait vertement défendre l’honneur d’Hugo, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de douter à son tour. L’attitude de Julien se justifiait enfin. Son silence, sa mauvaise humeur quand il les voyait ensemble. Pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps, fallait-il qu’il ait cru lui aussi avoir le cœur d’Hugo…

Il regarda Julien, qui semblait s’être totalement désintéressé de lui. Bart avait déjà vu des immeubles dynamités, où après le bruit de l’explosion, rien ne semble se passer, puis tout s’effondre proprement sur sa base. Julien lui faisait la même impression.

Le jeune homme avait mal partout, Julien avait vraiment cogné fort… Mais malgré tout, il ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Julien avait l’air totalement anéanti. Il tenta de ranimer sa colère en se souvenant qu’il couchait avec Hugo dans son dos, puis… Se souvint que c’était _Hugo_ qui le trompait, depuis le début.

Hugo qui disait à chacun de ses amants ces mots d’amour et ces protestations d’affection, l’un après l’autre. Qui distribuait à chacun caresses et baisers, et des promesses identiques. Bart regarda Julien et se rendit compte à quel points ils étaient différents, voire même opposés : l’un mince, blond aux yeux bleus, l’autre musclé, brun d’yeux et de cheveux. Il rougit en songeant que lui et cet homme avaient partagé le même amant. Hugo avait-il parfois reçu l’un et l’autre le même jour ? Que croire dans les promesses qu’il avait servies avec tant de facilité ?

Cette réflexion devenait embarrassante. Bart se souvint de l’accident. Hugo n’avait pas eu un mot de compassion pour Arthur. Il avait immédiatement embrayé sur la prison, son sursis, le fait qu’il fallait qu’il ne retourne pas là-bas… Et avait mollement protesté quand Bart avait proposé de porter la responsabilité de l’accident à sa place. Comme s’il lui était dû de prendre des risques pour lui.

Plus tard, quand il lui avait demandé des comptes quant à sa relation avec Julien, Hugo n’avait fait que se justifier en rappelant le fait que c’était Julien qui l’avait rendu débiteur d’une faveur. Puis… Hugo lui avait même dit qu’ils avaient des projets, Julien et lui. Bart ne l’avait pas demandé, mais Hugo le lui avait dit tout de même. Pour quelle raison avait-il ressenti le besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

\- Julien…

Le surveillant se retourna. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux de ses poings.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Je crois que si nous voulons coincer Hugo, il faut le confronter ensemble. Nous n’avons pas le choix.

Julien le regarda sans mot dire. Il réfléchissait.

\- … Je suppose que tu as raison, finit-il par admettre. Si on continue à le voir chacun de notre côté, il continuera à nous baratiner.

\- Je suis désolé.

Julien leva les yeux vers le « petit bourge » qui avait cristallisé toute sa rancœur depuis quelques semaines. Bart avait une pommette fendue, un œil au beurre noir ; par sa faute.

Et malgré ça, Bart était désolé pour lui. Alors qu’il avait toutes les raisons de le haïr. Alors qu’il venait de se faire passer à tabac.

Finalement, il n’était pas aussi détestable qu’il le pensait. Et pour Julien, c’était d’autant plus dur à avaler. Si Bart s’était coulé dans le modèle du petit richard puant et pourri-gâté, ça aurait été bien plus facile.

\- Appelle-le, finit par dire Julien. Il se méfiera moins si c’est toi.

\- Je l’ai traité de merde plus tôt dans la journée, admit Bart. Je pense qu’il m’en veut encore…

\- Bon…

Julien prit son téléphone et appela Hugo. Lorsqu’il l’entendit décrocher, il regarda Bart dans les yeux.

\- Hugo ? C’est moi… Écoute, il faut qu’on se parle. J’ai un truc imprévu qui vient de me tomber dessus, et j’ai vraiment envie de te voir, je veux en discuter avec toi... Pourquoi ? Ben parce qu’on est ensemble, et que je veux qu’on y réfléchisse à deux… Ensuite… On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble. Enfin ! Si Bart n’est pas déjà avec toi… Non ?… Oh. D’accord… Je vois. Je peux passer quand ?… Ok, j’arrive. Moi aussi, fit-il d’un ton moins assuré, en raccrochant.

Julien rempocha son téléphone.

\- Rendez-vous à son van dans une heure. On y va ensemble.

C’était non négociable.

Bart se redressa bravement, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes. Julien s’était déjà mis en route. Il se retourna.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

\- J’arrive.

Les deux hommes cheminèrent en silence.

OoO

Hugo faisait les cent pas. Il était impatient de revoir Julien. Sa dispute avec Bart l’avait laissé déstabilisé, et assurer ses arrières avec le jeune surveillant s’avérerait plus précieux que prévu. Heureusement qu’il lui mangeait dans la main !

Il n’avait rien épargné pour s’attirer ses bonnes grâces, en prison. Les œillades, les compliments, les sourires… Heureusement que Julien était joli comme un cœur et qu’il aimait le kitesurf, ça avait grandement facilité les choses ! Quelquefois, Hugo se sentait un peu coupable de mener ainsi le surveillant en bateau. Dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être, ils se seraient mis ensemble pour de bon. Julien était le genre à faire un petit ami idéal. Embobiner ce rêveur avait été presque trop facile ! Mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

Sa priorité absolue était de se maintenir hors de prison. La seconde, de s’assurer de solides arrières financiers, et là, Bart entrait en jeu. Le jeune homme était issu de la haute bourgeoisie, sa famille était très aisée. Le fait d’avoir refusé l’offre pourtant alléchante de la mère de Bart était un pur calcul, forcément : en refusant cette offre, il s’était attiré la sympathie de la mère et avait renforcé la conviction du fils. C’était simplement reculer pour mieux sauter. Flore était encore sous le choc d’avoir appris la relation de son fils, mais ça lui passerait. Il suffirait de jouer le gendre idéal pendant les prochaines entrevues, ce serait facile. Bart le défendrait bec et ongles ; il était si amoureux ! Si cette affaire d’accident refaisait surface, probablement en manœuvrant bien, il pourrait faire cracher au bassinet la mère pour lui procurer le meilleur avocat de la ville ! Vu le caractère de la mère, elle ferait n’importe quoi pour son fiston adoré.

Hugo avait senti du désir dans la voix de Julien. Ils allaient probablement faire l’amour ce soir… Ce serait sans doute une des dernières fois. Pour l’exécution de son plan, il faudrait se débarrasser de Julien bientôt. Oh, pas définitivement, bien sûr ! Seulement… Une rupture douce, soigneusement enrobée de larmes et d’espérances déçues, de « c’est pas toi, c’est moi », propre à les laisser en pas trop mauvais termes.

C’était presque dommage, parce que Julien était vraiment mignon. Ses quelques années de différence étaient hautement appréciables. À la touchante maladresse de Bart, il opposait une assurance et une fougue plus affirmées. Malgré ces airs de mauvais garçon qu’il se donnait, il avait ces accents de fragilité passagers qui mettaient sa sensibilité en valeur. Oui, dans d’autres circonstances, ce petit maton aurait été un petit ami parfait. Dommage qu’il ait si peu d’argent.

Il entendit des pas approcher. Il se retourna et vit la silhouette familière.

\- Oh ! Julien !

\- Salut.

Il lui adressa ce fameux sourire qui lui donnait toujours une longueur d’avance sur le jeune homme, avec juste ce qu’il fallait d’expression de chien battu pour attendrir tout début de dispute. Il vit Julien sourire. Mais seulement de la bouche, pas des yeux. Il s’approcha pour l’embrasser, Julien se laissa faire. Il trouvait son zèle un peu tiède. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

\- Alors ? De quoi tu devais me parler ?

\- Un truc important.

\- Qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Julien sembla hésiter.

\- Je voulais te voir, aussi. Comme ça. J’ai pas droit ?

Hugo eut un petit rire en caressant les cheveux de Julien.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Mais j’amène de la compagnie, fit Julien.

Hugo allait défaire la veste de Julien, puis se ravisa. Il se sentit pâlir en reconnaissant Bart approcher à son tour.

\- Bart ?! Que… Oh mon dieu, qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? S’écria-t-il en allant à sa rencontre.

Il toucha délicatement la joue de Bart, qui grimaça de douleur.

\- Mais qui t’a fait ça ?

\- C’est moi, fit Julien. On s’est expliqués. Il y a eu un petit débordement.

\- Tu appelles ça un « petit » débordement ? Tu as une sacrée droite, grommela Bart.

\- Tu as frappé Bart ? Siffla Hugo en se tournant vers Julien. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ??

\- Et toi, rétorqua le lycéen, pourquoi tu as joué double jeu avec nous ?

Hugo recula. Julien et Bart le regardaient avec des expressions accusatrices. Ça, c’était pas bon…

\- Et en plus, tu manques d’originalité, fit remarquer Julien. Tu comptais faire comment pour San Diego ? En emporter un dans la soute et un autre avec toi en classe affaires ?

\- Ou en installer un à un bout de la ville et l’autre à l’opposé ?

\- Qui allait t’avoir pendant la semaine, et l’autre le week-end ?

\- Oh, mais je suppose que nous serions balayés comme des fétus si tu trouvais quelqu’un d’encore plus utile que nous deux réunis ! Lança Bart.

Hugo ne savait que faire devant ce feu nourri, où Bart et Julien se donnaient la réplique sans temps mort. Ça allait très mal pour lui, surtout s’ils avaient eu le temps d’échanger un peu.

\- Alors, finalement, Hugo, lequel de tes boniments devons-nous croire ? Le « c’est toi que j’aime » que tu m’as dit à moi, ou celui que tu as dit à Julien ?

\- Heu…

\- Prends ton temps, surtout, assura Julien. Nous avons toute la soirée.

Hugo transpirait. Que faire ?

\- Le problème, c’est que j’ai dépassé mon utilité, mais que comme tu sens que l’affaire de l’accident pourrait te revenir dans la gueule, tu es en train de te dire que ce serait pas si mal de te garder les bonnes grâces d’un maton, au cas où tu retournerais au trou, affirma Julien.

\- Et que mon argent pourrait régler une bonne partie de tes problèmes, notamment trouver un bon avocat pour que cette fameuse affaire ne te pende plus au nez… À mes dépens, poursuivit Bart.

\- Arrêtez les mecs, fit Hugo. Je… Je vais vous expliquer.

\- Oh, mais on sait, mon chéri, murmura Bart, d’un ton sarcastique qu’Hugo ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Tu nous es tellement redevable ! En fait, on se demande même s’il y avait une seule once de vrai dans ce que tu nous as dit ou si tu n’as pas partagé notre lit pour acheter notre collaboration.

\- Parce que pour servir la soupe, tu es doué, c’est certain. Mais je pense que tu n’avais pas prévu ça, pas vrai ? Que tes deux amants finissent par discuter sans toi.

\- Mais est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à nous ? À ce que ça pouvait nous faire de nous faire promener comme ça ?

\- Je t’assure, Bart, que je voulais te dire plus tôt pour Julien et moi, et…

\- Et peut-être garder Julien sous le coude si mes ardeurs ne te suffisaient pas, peut-être ?

\- Franchement, Hugo, je ne te pensais pas capable d’une duplicité pareille, fit Julien en croisant les bras. Quand je pense que j’ai pris des risques pour nous, et que tu te plaignais, encore ! « Oui, tu comprends, sans lui je serais en taule, il faut garder les apparences »..

\- Et moi ? Ça n’a pas été facile d’annoncer ça à ma mère, à mes copains… Je pensais qu’Hugo en valait la peine. Que je pouvais risquer un an de prison pour conduite sans permis pour sauver ses fesses et lui épargner le trou ! Ah, on peut dire que tu sais geindre, quand tu as peur pour ton petit confort !

\- En tout cas, tu as bien su te vendre quand tu étais en taule, fit remarquer Julien, d’un ton coupant. Je dirais même que tu étais prêt à vraiment beaucoup de choses pour qu’on te laisse tranquille. Tiens, rien que d’y penser, je me sens un peu sale.

\- Et j’y pense ! Il t’a annoncé dès sa sortie de prison qu’il allait sortir avec moi, non ?

Julien répondit par un grognement affirmatif. Il se souvenait de cette dispute, ce n’était pas un moment agréable. Bart secoua la tête en claquant la langue.

\- Tu te rends seulement compte, Hugo ? « Oh, je t’aime, c’est vrai, mais je vais me taper cet autre gars, sous tes yeux, et il faudra que tu la fermes ! Et que tu nous donnes ta bénédiction, encore ! Mais je t’assure que c’est que de l’esbroufe ! »… Mais c’est dégueulasse !

Julien leva des yeux étonnés vers Bart. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça.

\- Tu as été immonde avec nous deux, Hugo, conclut Bart. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Moi non plus, ça va de soi, poursuivit Julien. Tu nous as clairement montré qu’on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Heureusement que je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour voyager.

\- Et je n’ai pas besoin de toi non plus, compléta Bart. J’irai refaire ma déposition. Je ne vais pas gagner un casier pour couvrir quelqu’un qui n’en vaut pas la peine. Et ça ne sert à rien de nous faire tes yeux de cocker abandonné, ça ne marche plus !

\- Allez, viens Bart, finit par dire Julien. Je crois qu’on en a fini avec lui.

\- Je crois aussi, fit Bart en repartant. Salut Hugo.

Hugo resta planté devant son van, à regarder ses deux amants s’éloigner. Tout s’écroulait comme un château de cartes. Il avait joué double jeu, et avait perdu. Sur les deux tableaux.

OoO

Julien sortit de chez lui et donna un sac de petits pois surgelés à Bart, qui l’appliqua avec précautions sur son visage.

\- Désolé pour tout à l’heure, fit-il d’un air contrit. Je… J’ai pas été correct.

\- C’est rien, assura Bart. Aïe !

\- Tu as mal ailleurs ?

\- Les côtes… Mais je n’ai sans doute rien de cassé. Juste des bleus.

\- Désolé, répéta Julien.

\- Non, non, fit Bart. Le vrai coupable, c’est Hugo. Il nous a trompés tous les deux et si on s’est retrouvés dans cette situation, c’est à cause de lui. Et tout réfléchi, tu étais plus à plaindre que moi…

\- Il a juste su quoi me dire pour que je marche dans ses combines. Je me sens vraiment con, maintenant. T’es pas un mauvais bougre… Tu ne méritais pas ça.

\- Toi non plus, assura Bart. Bon, je vais rentrer, demain sera une longue journée. Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Changer mes projets, dit simplement Julien. Rentre bien. Au revoir Bart.

\- Au revoir, fit le jeune homme en voyant Julien rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, un sac de sport aux étiquettes soigneusement arrachées ainsi qu’une clé furent retrouvés dans une décharge. Le sac contenait les téléphones volés et la clé ouvrait le fameux entrepôt. Les trois lycéens reçurent un message bref leur ordonnant de se faire oublier, que le business des téléphones avait coulé et que moyennant leur silence, il ne leur arriverait plus rien. La police avait fort à faire avec cette affaire d’accident, celle des téléphones volés trouva ainsi sa conclusion.

Un an plus tard…

La jambe de Julien tressautait sur le sol du bus. Encore deux minutes et il serait en retard. Lorsque le bus s’arrêta à la bonne station, il sauta hors du véhicule, s’engouffra dans le bâtiment et courut aux vestiaires, où il se dépêcha de se changer. Il ne fallait pas se mettre le chef à dos dès le premier jour ! Il laça ses chaussures de sécurité. Plus que quelques secondes...

\- Humbert !! Tonna une grosse voix.

\- Je suis là !! S’empressa de crier Julien.

Le chef arriva en consultant sa montre. Julien se tenait debout, un peu inquiet.

\- Bon ! Pile à l’heure. J’aime ça. Bon ! Alors tu vas commencer ta période d’essai aujourd’hui. Tu parles anglais ?

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Tu t’amélioreras vite, de toute façons, ici, il n’y a pas le choix. Tu as déjà bossé dans un restaurant ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit Julien.

\- Bon. Ici, les clients cherchent l’exotisme à la française, mais sans trop être dépaysé. Il faut conserver cet esprit terroir mais avec ce twist qui plaît aux Américains. Ici, au 619, on s’adapte ! Bon, je serai pas toujours là parce que j’ai un autre restaurant dans la ville, alors si tu as besoin d’aide, je t’oriente vers la brigade, évidemment, et si tu as d’autres questions, voilà notre sommelier, c’est lui qui gère la boutique quand je suis absent. André !

Julien vit arriver un homme pas très grand et grassouillet, mais indécemment séduisant dans son uniforme de sommelier, son joli visage rond encadré de cheveux bruns ondulés. Il remonta ses lunettes d’écaille sur son nez et lui adressa un sourire irrésistible, qui avait les dents du bonheur. Julien se maudit de sentir son visage virer à l’écarlate.

\- Tiens, je te confie la nouvelle recrue. Vous êtes du même coin, je crois…

\- Sète, répondit machinalement Julien.

\- Oh ! Un Héraultais ! Je suis de Narbonne ! Dit André en lui serrant la main.

Julien ne pouvait s’empêcher de répondre à ce sourire.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es à San Diego ?

\- Oh, non, trois semaines au plus…

\- Tu as trouvé un appart ?

\- Je crèche chez un pote, mais il faudra que je trouve rapidement autre chose.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire… On a un réseau pour ça. J’espère que tu vas te plaire ici !

Je m’y plais déjà, songea Julien en suivant docilement le sommelier qui lui fit visiter le restaurant.

Une nouvelle vie commençait.

Fin.


End file.
